White Liar
by SebbysGirl88
Summary: Simply put, just a story that was inspired by the song "White Liar" by Miranda Lambert. Based in AU though. Enjoy! Feedback is always a plus so I know how to better my writing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Miranda Lambert's "White Liar" which is the primary inspiration for this story. I also don't own Kane Brown or the reference to his song "Love That I Hate You". And mostly, I don't own Supernatural or the characters mentioned, even though I wish I did! :-)

You check yourself in the mirror for the hundredth time making sure everything was perfect. It had to be perfect. Today was the day you would finally call him out on all his lies. Your dress seemed to fall just right, fitting you like a glove. It looked like it was made just for you even though it wasn't. You had stumbled across it by sheer dumb luck in the last bridal shop you and your best friend checked out. Know the instant you saw it that it was perfect for you. The way the sheer mesh material fell just off your shoulders, the solid white corset top that hugged your ample cleavage, the way it gathered at your waist falling into a cascade of silk and satin heaven that seemed to flow endlessly to the floor.

Thoughts raced through your mind. Everything. From his sudden and unexplained disappearances, the late nights stumbling back through the door reeking of booze and cheap perfume, the stories he fed you that just didn't seem to quite make sense. Not to mention the things your friends had told you they witnessed on random nights out on the town. Even your own cousin had come to you in confidence telling you she witnessed the jerk and your maid of honor locked in a pretty intimate kiss the night of your rehearsal dinner.

You finally had had enough. Well to be honest, you were well past your breaking point months ago. You had cried for days, coming up with random excuses not to see him. (You were never really one for confrontation.) You had eaten your weight in sweets, finally knowing what you had to do and moved on. Hell, you even had another romance going on. All the while just waiting for the perfect opportunity to call him out and make him out to be the idiot he played you to be.

The doors to the pool house you were changing in open, your father waiting for you with a big smile on his unshaven face. He knew your master plan. Robert Singer had never liked Dean Smith from the first moment they were introduced. Not hesitating to call him out for the womanizing manwhore he was. You smile back nodding your head once in acknowledgement. You smooth over the none existent wrinkles once more, casting a final glance in the mirror and make your way over to him.

"Thank you for always being there for me Daddy." You tell him kissing his fuzzy cheek. Your father might not be much to most people but he was your everything. Your rock.

"You know I am and will always be here for you babygirl. Just glad you finally came to your senses about the idjit." He responds returning a kiss to your cheek. You entwine your elbow with his and allow yourself to be led toward the venue holding your small wedding.

You arrive at the beginning of the isle seeing your 4 year old niece and nephew leading the way for you to follow. Glancing ahead you see Dean decked out in all his handsome tux self glory smiling at you. You can't help but smile back knowing what was about to unfold. You cast a casual glance at his best man and your maid of honor, both were smiling at you. Slowly you begin your march down the isle while you carefully scan the crowd. Between the few friends and close family members you manage to spot 3 of his known conquests. All of which are watching you closely, blissful ignorance written on their faces. You know all about them between the stories you've been told and the strange, yet seeming to make sense now, text messages sent to Dean's phone late at night. You smile politely continuing your way down the isle towards your fiancée.

You finally make it to the alter. Your father kissing your cheek briefly as he whispers, "Follow your heart babygirl. You know I'm behind you." before you break free and take Dean's offered hand. After the traditional opening, the officiate who you've come to learn as Castiel announces, "Dean and Y/N have opted to write their own vows." Dean clears his throat, tears welling up as he begins.

"Y/N I love you. I knew I loved you before I even met you. Just seeing you from afar, I knew there was something special about you. I HAD to get to know you. Once I did, I finally understood why. You are so selfless. You care more about everyone else than you do about yourself. You take care of everyone around you. I wanna spend the rest of my life taking care of you. I love you sweetheart. Now and forever. You're it for me." Dean finishes pulling a hand away from yours to swipe at the one perfect tear that managed to escape. His trademark as you called it. If you hadn't known better, you might have actually believed him. You carefully eye the audience seeing shock written across those 3 girls faces.

Castiel looks to you for your vows next. Looking deep into Dean's eyes, the same gorgeous green orbs you fell in love with all those years ago, you smile innocently before replying.

"Here's a bombshell just for you. Turns out I've been lying too." He looks at you confused as you continue to smile before finally breaking free of his hold on your hands.

You look over at his best man who's steadily staring and smiling at you. You make your way over to him planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Him reciprocating every single movement.

"You look absolutely gorgeous baby." Sam Wesson tells you.

Dean looks to his best man for answers as Sam just shrugs his shoulders.

"What the fuck?!" Dean screams rhetorically. Anger builds and flashes over in his eyes giving the once green eyes a reddish tint. Unable to hold back any longer Dean attempts to jump at Sam only to be held back by Castiel at the last minute. You turn quizzically back to Dean.

"You can dish it but you can't take it Casanova?" You patronize him. Shaking your head in disgust, you turn your back to him. Tossing the small bouquet of carnations over your shoulder and hitting him in the face with it before casually extending your finger, giving him your middle finger salute.

"What do you say we blow this popsicle stand babe?" You ask Sam entwining your fingers with his.

"You know it." Sam responds bringing your connected hands to his lips brushing a feathery light kiss over your knuckles. Your side of the audience roars, standing in full applause as you and Sam head away from the alter. Walking away from your past into a bright new promising future.


End file.
